NYC Mistake
by BlueKait
Summary: Jenny was an ordinary girl till an lab accident changed her life. Now she lives a life at Central Park Zoo. But a sudden shock when Dr. Blowhole starts to grow feelings for her.
1. How It Happened

Jenny Nivens lives in New York City, near the Central Park Zoo. She constantly goes there, it is her favorite place. Jenny loves the penguins and visits them every day. But Jenny has a special gift. She listens to the animals speak in English and can talk to them. So she listens to the penguins and never says a word. She knows their names too; Kowalski, Skipper, Private, and Rico. She knows about King Julien, Mort, Dr. Blowhole, Doris, and others.

One day, Jenny was working in a lab. She was experimenting with other scientists when one of them accidentally bumped into one of the rays and it hit Jenny. It has given her the power to transform into animals at free will, in this case, a penguin. The scientists were shocked and want to cover up the evidence. So they took Jenny to the Central Park Zoo and given it to Alice (the zookeeper). She put Jenny into the Penguin habitat. Kowalski, Private, Rico, and Skipper heard soft sobbing. "An intruder, boys! Let's go, go, go!" said Skipper. They went up to face the intruder, but they saw Jenny, sobbing. "Why they do this to me?" sobbed Jenny.

"Hey, dollface. Can you tell us why to here?" said Skipper.

Jenny turned and saw the penguins. She transformed back to a human and continued to sob. They took a step back. "Well, I was working in a lab with my fellow scientists. One of them accidentally hit me with a ray. And now I can transform into animals. Like you just saw." She went back to a penguin. "My name is Jenny. What are yours?"

"Private."

"Kowalski."

"Skipper. That's Rico."

Rico waved. Then suddenly, there was a _BOOM_ nearby and they heard evil laughter. Skipper growled. "It sounds like a dolphin. A bottle-nosed dolphin to be exact," said Jenny, looking confused. "Dr. Blowhole," relpied Skipper. "Boys and Jenny, prepare yourselfs. We got a dolphin to meet."

They made it to where they heard the explosion, near the docks. Jenny is back in her human form. More laughter came behind them. "Skipper, we meet again," said a soothing voice . They turned to face Dr. Blowhole and his army of lobsters. Jenny said, "Lobsters? Really?"

"Ah, a h-U-man friend of yours Skipper?" said Dr. Blowhole.

Skipper scowled, "She ain't just a human. Jenny, now!" Jenny changed into a dolphin and jumped into the water. Kowalski said, "How do you feel know, Blowhole? That's pure science right there!" Jenny grinned at Kowalski's complainment.


	2. Getting Closer With Enemies

Dr. Blowhole seemed interested. He keep his gaze on Jenny as he spoke, "That's nice, Kowalski. I like what you did there but it wasn't enough on what I am about to tell you. You see, I have little friend I want to introduce." He press a button on his scooter and a voice-over said, "Bronze Robot." Then they heard _THUD_s coming towards them. They saw a huge, bronze robot coming towards the docks and stops behind Dr. Blowhole, "With this invention, I'll soon take over New York City. Then the whole world!" He pressed another button, a bubble forms around him and floated into the water.

Jenny said, "Guys, we have to stop him. Does he have a secret location or something?" Skipper nodds, "And we know exactly where it is." They jumped into the water with Jenny and together, they swam to Dr. Blowhole. Half way there, a claw grabbed Jenny and starts to bring her to the submarine. She screamed, "Guys, guys. Something grabbed me! Help!" The penguins stop and went to help Jenny. But it was too late. Jenny was kidnapped. The submarine drove towards the direction they were going. "Blowhole. Come on men. We have to save her," Skipper said.

_-In the Submarine-_

Jenny changed into her human form and cough. "Where am I?"

"You are in my submarine," said a soothing voice, coming from behind her.

Jenny turned to see Dr. Blowhole and gasps. "You have a unbelievable power." Jenny walked towards him, puts her hand on his skin and focus. She felt him changing and when she felt clothing, she looked at him. He was human. His biotic eye remains the same from when he was a dolphin. Pale skinned body with short gray hair covered by gray clothes, Dr. Blowhole looked amazing. He grabbed a mirror and looked at himself. He touched his skin. "Still amazing to the touch, at least," he said, with a baritone voice. "You're...you're...you're now human," Jenny gasped. "I made you human." She kissed him. He pushed her away, "What are you doing?"

"It's called a kiss. Were you ever kissed before?"

_-Back to the Waters-_

Skipper watched as the submarine enter Dr. Blowhole's island. "Bird made it to the nest. Come on boys." They swam under the island where the entrance is and entered. As soon as they made it to the surface, they were trapped. They saw Jenny trapped too, in a cage. She was in her human form. Another human walked up, "Ah, Skipper. Right on time to the show." The penguins gasped as they realized it was Dr. Blowhole in his human form. Jenny cried, "Francis, let me turn you back to a human!"

"Hush, woman," he relpied. He turned back to the penguins and described what he was going to do to them. Jenny took the chance and turned into a spider. She crawled out of the cage and walked to where the penguins was trapped. When Dr. Blowhole had his back turned, she went back to human form, turned the penguins into humans too, and broke the traps.


	3. I Got Some Explaining To Do

Dr. Blowhole heard feet falling to the ground. He turns to see the penguins as humans. Jenny was still in the cage so he sends his entire lobster army onto the human-penguins. He grabs Jenny out of the cage and drags her to a dark room. Jenny doesn't know what is happening but the lights turned on and to find Dr. Blowhole kissng her. She hesitated at first and kissed back, her hands combing through his gray hair. "Why?" she asked, looking confused. With a gentle smile, he replied quietly in her ear, "No one loved me like you do." When they were about to kiss again, they heard something not far away. She changed him back into a Bottle-nosed dolphin. He pressed a button on a wall and his scooter came under him. Dr. Blowhole rode out the door. Jenny cried, "Francis, wait!"

Too late, he was gone before he heard her. Jenny had no choice; she followed him into battle.

When she got there, she found Kowalski covered in lobsters. She changed into a gorilla and pounded the floor. The vibrations shook the lobsters off of Kowalski, who looked at Jenny changing back into human. "Thanks," he said. She smiled, "No problem." She changed him back into a penguin. Jenny wanted to go back to things being normal. The penguins can't fight in human form. One by one, she changed them back into penguins. They managed to fight and defeat all the lobsters. Dr. Blowhole wasn't pleased. Keeping his gaze on Jenny, Dr. Blowhole says, "Since you defeat my army, I already sent my invention to destory your precious New York City. Soon, it will be mine."

"You monster!" Skipper said. Jenny remained silent while the penguins argue with Dr. Blowhole. Looking for something to do, she turned into a fly and lands on Dr. Blowhole's scooter. Then she changes back into her human form and pats his head, "Good dolphin." That startled him and fell off his scooter. "Good plan, soldier," said Skipper.

"Thanks," Jenny replied. "Sorry, Francis. We got a city to save." They hit the water and swam to shore. Jenny changed into a dolphin when she went into the water. Dr. Blowhole looked defeated, "Not going to forget her. I got to stop them." He went into his submarine, ordered a few lobsters to start it, and went off to New York City docks. Jenny and the penguins made it to the surface and ran to the direction of the Bronze Robot. It was going towards the Zoo. "Kowalski, options," Skipper ordered.

"Well, Skipper. We either defused it or blow it up," Kowalski said.

"Defused the thing. It's safer," Skipper decided.

"But Skippah, look!" said Private, his voice getting shakey.

They all turned to see the Bronze Robot halts and a human coming out of it. Jenny knew and ran towards him. Skipper tried to stop her, "Jen, no!" As they watched, Jenny got there and slapped him. The human was Dr. Blowhole. "Francis, how could you?" said Jenny, angry. She walked away, leaving him to fell guilty. Skipper asked, "Who was that?"

"Blowhole. I am guessing that when I turned him human, a little bit of my power went in him. You guys may have it too. The ability to change at free will," Jenny explained.


	4. Is It Love Or Is It Revenge?

The Bronze Robot walks again; this time, towards Jenny's old home. "Guys, that robot is going towards my old home! Can't you defuse or something? Kowalski, you're a scientist! Help me defuse it. Rico, you have to come us. You two fight whatever Blowhole has for us," Jenny said and they took the commands.

While Private and Skipper are fighting the lobsters Dr. Blowhole sent, Kowalski, Rico and Jenny snuck into the Robot's control panel and defuse it. They have defeated Dr. Blowhole at last! He came out of the robot and looked at them. He disappears and so did the lobsters. "Well soldiers, mission complete! Now let's get rid of this bad boy," said Skipper. They got rid of the robot and went back to the Zoo.

_- 5 years later -_

Jenny was at a cafe, getting coffee for herself and the penguins. She felt a tap on her shoulder and something grabbed her hand as she was going out. She turned to see a pale man about her age with a biotic eye and grey hair. "Jenny?" he said in a baritone voice. "It's me."

"Francis? Is it really you?" she asked. She sat down the coffee and hugged him. He whispered, "No one loved me like you do." He kissed her. Jenny combed through his hair and said, "Are you staying human?"

With a gentle smile, "Yes." She picks up the coffee and says good bye. Jenny looks back. He was gone. Smiling, she walks back to the Central Park Zoo. Is he falling for her? Or is it a dream? Jenny shrugs it off. When she got to the Penguin Habitat, the penguins was in their human form. "You guys must really like being humans," Jenny sighed. "You know Alice will find out that you guys are missing."

Skipper chuckled, "We have been in and out of Zoo for years since we got here. Alice won't notice." He took a sip of his coffee. She rolled her eyes. Then she coughing so violently that she went to her hands and knees in pain. "You alright there, soldier?" She shook her head no. They took her in the Habitat and Kowalski ran some tests on her. She was in her human form so it would be easier for him.

The television suddenly went on. What was on the screen shocked them. It was Blowhole. "You thought it was over and done with, Skipper? Your little friend is getting sicker and sicker. I put a little microchip in her ear." Then it went off. Kowalski checked her ears and found the chip. He removed it.

"He put that in my ear?! And of it, I growing weaker?" croaked Jenny, with a single tear going down her cheek. Skipper patted on her back, "No one is dying on my watch." She gave a weak smile.

Kowalski examined the microchip, "Jenny, rest now. The rest of us will go and find him. Stay here." He turned off the lights and the four penguins left. Jenny sighed and drifted to sleep. As soon as she fell asleep, she was woken to something on top of her. When she opened her eyes, she being kissed. Jenny had an idea. If she acted dirty and kissed back, she will fool the intruder. She French-kissed the intruder and slid her hands in his pants. She heard him say, "Ooooh, playing rough are we?" Then she felt cold hands go up her shirt and it was too far. She reached for the light. When it was turned on, no one was there.


End file.
